


Prompt 16- It Could Be Worse

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 16 of the dabble challenge I am doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 16- It Could Be Worse

You were Bucky’s handler after he had gotten his memory back. You had decided to take Bucky out somewhere so he could not be cooped up in his apartment.

 

“Are you certain that this is a good thing to go out with no one else?” Bucky asked looking over at you not feeling very  comfortable about going out without anyone that he knew besides you. He was afraid that he would lapse and become the Winter Soldier again.

 

“You’ll do fine Bucky.” You told him with a smile.

 

Bucky took a deep breath and nodded his head. “Okay. If you say Y/N.”

 

You smiled taking his hand in yours. “Come on it’ll be a nice change for you.”

 

He nodded his head. “I trust you, Y/N.”

 

You went to the elevator that was in the apartment complex that Bucky was living in with you. You were his neighbor and willing to help him through anything. You pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come to the floor that you two were on.

 

The doors slid open and the two of you walked inside. You pressed the button to go down to the lower floor so the two of you could get your day underway. The elevator shuddered to a stop.

 

You gasped lightly. Oh no this was not good not in the least bit. You pressed the button. You groaned. “Damn it.” You muttered. “Oh this is just perfect.”

 

Bucky  laughed lightly.

 

You looked over at Bucky. “What?” You asked in confusion. You had no idea why he was laughing right at this moment. The two of you were stuck in the elevator. All because you didn’t want to take the stairs today. You should’ve known when it was making a weird noise that there was something wrong with it.

 

“It could be worse.” Bucky told you.

 

You looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

 

“It could be worse Y/N.”

 

You let a soft sigh before laughing. Of course Bucky would say that. It could have been much worse than this. He could have gone all Winter Soldier on you.

 

Bucky laughed lightly. “Someone will get us out of here.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Might want to get comfortable.”

 

You nodded your head. This was going to be a long wait.

 

 


End file.
